weekly sorcery (dragon slayers x reader x gray)
by RWBYtail
Summary: reader works for weekly sorcery and falls for Fairy tail dragon slayers and ice mange. I dont own any caracters. I will try to update when I can. 1st ever fanfic and please keep reading. THX every one \(- -)/
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ Please read my other chapters and story's whey they come out! Don't forget to commit / follow!

OK so normal I don't do interviews for the weekly sorcery but this is way out of my comfort zone. I (Y/N) (l/N) work for the weekly sorcery magazine as a interviewer and photographer. Now I have to to interview the dragon slayers of the fairy tail guild. So it was supous to be get a few questions then leave but everyone was fighting. 'How was this the strong inst guild in the country if their fighting' you asked no one in particular.

'they do this all the time!' a guys voice replied.

you wiped around to face the guy. Their stood the iron dragon slayer of fairy tail. 'Hi im (y/n) I work for weekly sorcery can I ask you a few questions?If your not busy with anything?' you asked sweetly.

'Gajeel no thanks midget.' he replied.

'that rude i'm just doing my job.' you countered. he looked you up and down as if you had two heads. (hahaha magic).

'Hey arnt you the reporter who did gramps yesterday?' a new voice called out. you look up to see Lexus on the second story floor. The lightning dragon slayer of Fairy tail, not very intimating to you. You had six brothers so you could stand up for your self (sorry to anyone who doesn't like this).

'yes I am.' you replied.

'Why are you back?' he asked. SMASH! 'quit destroying things flame head' (gray) 'you first ice princes' (natsu) (inadubale due to fighting)

'shut is you too or the building will be destroyed' everyone yelled.

I'll update in a bit hope you ejoyed this bit please read other chapters will update and be longer \\(~^~)/ hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

'All of you be quit we have a guest! this is (Y/N) from weekly sorcery so be nice!' marvoc said.

'Hi i'm here for the dragon slayer interview's.' you replied. a pink strike was in front of you shaking your hand.

'hi i'm Natsu Im a fire dragon slayer. do you know anything about igneile? He's a dragon and red.' he semi yelled.

'sorry no only dragon i know (FAV. COL.) who is (Element) cant help you sorry.' you said. then every one spit out their drinks.

'Your a DRAGON SLAYER?!' everyone yelled.

'NO my brother is.' you yelled sarcastically. half the guild got it. Natsu didn't odiously.

'your funny I like you.' gajeel said.

'now you do after being rude to me' you replied.

'how was i suppose to know you where a dragon slayer?' he said.

'you really like arguing dont you?' you replied.

'hey dragon slayer stick together no matter what.' he said.

'We dont even know each other." you replied.

'you have to interview me right?' he countered. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. took a lazy picture of him and taking out a note pad with a pen. wrote down his name and simple information.

'So-' BOOM!

le gasp clif hanger \\(~^~)/ hahaha wait for update later have two characher devolpmet for you please dont hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

The guild doors went flying half way into the guild. Everyone went into a defiance stance till the dust cleared. When it did it reveled Ezra scarlet the powerfulst woman mange in fairy tail. so everyone else calmed down.

'so Gajeel do you want to join or in?' you asked. Ezra started yelling at natsu and gray in the background.

'no team something tells me I haven't found the golden team yet.' he replied. watching you closely while he said it. he then began to laugh at the fighting then friends that Gray and Natsu did. you turned to watch what he was looking at. You had to admit it was funny at the moment.

'ALL OF BE QUIT! WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO THE BUILDING!' a big man yelled at everyone. you just giggled thinking of your brothers and dad.

(Ezra: flashback! me:yes ma'am)

 _'_ hey _sis lets go' your twin yelled. you looked up at him and smiled, well minus a tooth for a fight. You got into a fight with another guy that talked trash about your 3 year old brother._

 _'OK.' you replied and you followed him home._

 _'what did they say this time?' your oldest brother asked._

 _'they where talking trash about (Y/B/N). So I let them talk to my hand.' you said smoothly. He smiled you and shook his head. You and your family have been tight since your mom died from sickness._

 _(present from Gajeels singing)_

 _'we need to fix these holes so everyone knows their jobs?' he asked._

 _'yes.' everyone cheered. then began to get supplies for the repairs._

 _'Gajeel you want me to come back later? Hey you want a hand with that?' you asked._

 _'no you can stay, no im fine see if flamebrain needs a hand midget.' he countered. you began to look for Natsu. Who some how disipeared in the middle of this._

 _'oww' you ran into someone. 'sorry about that.' you said. a hand offered you a hand up to your hand. You looked up reveiling a shirtless guy._

 _'Its my falt i wasn't looking where I_ was going.' he said. He was kind of cute you thought to yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ comment, review, follow, and read other fanfics please!

'Hi im Gray.' he said while helping you get up.

'(y/n).' you replied.

'The (element) dragon slayer? you joining the guild, cause Gajeel seems to like you?' he asked.

'yes and he doesn't like me.' you replied.

'Look I know one thing about him, unless he likes you he won't talk to you.' he explaind. you looked at the floor in shyness.

'Your pants fell down!' you told him. your face went pink while looking away.

'when did this happen?' he said. then Nastu ran up to you guys.

'reporter lady!' he said.

'She has a name you know flame brain.' gray said. "Another fight?" you thought to yourself.

'So your not going to join Fairy Tail? why not?' he asked.

'Well I have six brothers and already have a job.' you replied. he made a cute little pouting face, you thought.

'Why don't you all join?' he asked.

'Because the last time one of us where in a guild it didn't end well.' you answered sadly.

(flashback) /(-^-)\ ~ gasp

 _'hey (Y/N) aren't those people from moms guild?' your brother asked._

 _'Yes I think so. Maybe their asking dad to go heal the people.' you answered. We where proud that our dad is a medic. the people left our house, was dad crying?' you thought. as you ran to him_

 _'Hey kids.' he said as he huged you and your twin._

 _'what happened to mom?' you both asked._

 _'Well..' he began._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ Please read other fanfics by me please! feel free to comment or follow!

(Flashback mode)

 _'You see your mom is going to be gone longer.' He said. You looked at him questionably, he smiled in replied._

 _'(Y/D/N) we need you now.' a person yelled._

 _'Be back soon kids.' he yelled to you and your brothers. you looked at your other brother questionably._

 _'mom got into a bad fight.' your oldest brother said. 'something about not being able to walk again if lucky.'_

(end of flash back)

'ok.' they both said.

'Hey you want to help me repair the wall?' Gray asked.

'once you put your clothes back on.' you replied. some how he lost all his clothes except his underwear. "well his is cute , also Natsu" you thought again. You looked around again to see who was around. around noon you help finishing the repairs. Well that was interesting, you noticed no one was around. so you went back inside the guild.

'WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!' everyone cheered. jumping up and down in excitement.

'ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?' you yelled. they laughed, which they pushed you to mare-Jane.

'hey Gray and Natsu told me about the thing. Please join.' she said sweetly.

'I already have a job though.' you replied.

'It's ok we ask the our publishers if its ok if you follow us. They said it would be great for new story's.' she said. "Why is should so good at arguing?" you thought.

'well I guess I could follow you guys on a couple missions.' you said.

'Good you can with me.' a voice said.

Who is it? till next chapter please, could be weekly to daily.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

You turned around to Gajeel with a mission flyer. He grinned at you reveling his pointy teeth. Which some how was kind of cute. 'We have to go meet up with team shadow gear.' he said. Taking your hand, then Marie-Jane handed you a bad of clothes and food. So the two of you went out to go on the mission.

'So what mission is it?' you asked. He looked down at you and gave you a smile.

'Its about a illigle drug market in my home town.' he replied.

'Oh!' was your only reply. You followed him out of the city in a south direction. You guy traveled till you got to a big river, then paused for a break.

'So tell me about the mission.' you said. he looked at you with a strange look.

'Why?' he asked.

'Your dragging me on a mission don't you get any more info than place?' you asked.

'when we get their.' he answered. 'You don't want people to know where on to them.' You laughed at him, he gave you a strange look.

'My brother told me that once before we had to go to school.' you explained. 'I used to get into fights with people who had talked bad about my family.'

'Hey then you would fit in fine with fairy tail.' he began. 'I didn't want to join fairy tail at first ether.'

'Why not?' you asked.

'Thought I could do better on my own. I was part of a different guild before. So finally in the end I joined and had a family at a new guild.' he said.

'Do have a mom figure in your guild?' You asked as you walked.

'Not really just Gramps, he's the guild master.' he answered. He made a sad sound, he looked at you.

'Hey took you two long enough!' a girl shouted. It was a girl with blue hair with two boy's at her sides. 'I'm Levy this is Jet and Droy.' she stated.

'(Y/N) this is Gajeel.' you replied. All of you laughed at your answer.

(DRAMA AHEAD/ TIME SKIP)

So you learned that Levy had a crush on Gajeel, you had too agree. So when you got to the town it was kind of run down.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

'So where is your brother?' you asked.

'He's up a head.' he replied. We keeped walking till we arived at a run down hotel. When we intered the building their wher a buch of trouble makers.

'well, well, lokk who is back.' a voice called. You both turned around to see a sandblond boy about 6 feet with slightly tattered clothes.

'Jack good to see you.' Gajeel said.

'Gajeel wheres your manners who's the girl?' he asked.

'This is (Y/N)' he replied.

'She's your girlfreind?' he replied. You blushed like crazy, while gajeel got a light pink dusting.

'Where not dating.' you said in unison. you two looked at each other then away.

I'm sorry this is so short \\(T~T)/ the next one will be longer


	8. update

Sorry crazy week so no new chapters! i'm sorry T-T new chapter next week


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

'You two sure your not dating cause you two really fooled.' he said, you both glared at him.

'Listen we could use your help on something.' you said.

'A mission? setting up a date?' he replied.

'No, im a reporter who need's to interview you.' you said.

'Oh that not nearly as fun. but sure i will do your interview.' he said. 'Besides how can I possibly not want to help a beautiful lady like you.' He winked at me then shot Gajeel a grin.

'That's enough from you.' he growled. he began to storm away then you and shadow gear walked off. He fallowed you around as you interview and gave you a tour.

-time skip from Gajeels singing to after mission because I stink at fight seance sorry, \\(T^T)/ -

'Hey guys free drinks on me!' yelled Gajeel's brother. Well things got a bit rody due to a fairy tail member and a exceed. Well as it turned out it was the bartender called Draco (Harry potter style). Team shadow gear volinered to take him to the magic council. Which meant you Gajeel had to stay one more night with his home town as a thank you. Then some one bumped into you snapping you out of your thoughts.

'Sorry (y/n) didn't see you there.' some one said.

'it's ok Gajeel.' you replied. You looked up at him since you where smaller then him. You relied how attractive he was to you, then you relied you where about to kiss.

'Oh look (Y/N) and Gajeel are falling in love~!' some one yelled from the crowd.

'Oh shut it!' he yelled over his shoulder at them. Then stormed over to them to yell at then, as you laughed.

'I'm going to sleep guys, so see you in the morning.' you told them.

'Good night (Y/N)!' eveyone said.

(FAIRYTAIL guild time skip)

'(Y/N) and Gajeel are back!' Natsu yelled. Then everyone began to ask question.


	10. im sorry TT

Sorry crazy week so no new chapters! i'm sorry T-T new chapter next week


	11. Chapter 9

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

'Hey (Y/N) come on!' a voice called to you. you looked over to a beautiful brunet.

'Let me guess a mission?' you called back. As Marie Jane passed you a backpack full of supplies. you mouthed a "thank you" to her and walked out.


	12. sorry posting issue

Sorry crazy week so no new chapters! i'm sorry T-T new chapter next week


	13. Chapter 10

I don't own so don't sue me please!

(3rd POV. dark ally, people unknown)

"I have a bad felling about this." a female said.

"Which part?" A voice said.

"The fact that im talking to you!" A gravel voice replied.

"Quit both of you! We need to get her back she has the dragon's location on her person." the female said.

"We know mom, but we cant right now it would mean war with fairy tail!" the raspy voice said. The other person laughed at the argument.

"This is no laughing matter we need that dragon far as we know its the last one left!" she yelled.

"Didn't she say she wont let you get the dragon even if it killed her?" the voice said.

"She yell's the dragon come's right easy! Make her call the dragon by hurting Fairy tail. Now go!" the female said.

(YOUR POV. from the past)

"SABINA!" you yelled in a cave. "Im back my brothers are all sleeping!"

"Oh you really came back!" Sabina said.

"Course I did arnt we friends?" you replied.

"Course we are! keep quit my child or you might wake the other dragon's." she replied.

"You wont leave me will you?" You asked.

"I would never leave you and your brothers! Neither would the others! We arnt like them, we will help you and the boy's." she replied. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes it is! But is it true you can affect (ELEMENT)? can you show me?" I asked. Sabine just laughed at my excitement, probably because I asked her so many times.

"(Dargon's Name) call me that instead. For it is the true name I have." she replied. We looked at each other as we smiled, then we laughed. "You should go home before your brother's wake up child you will see me again another day."

"Bye for now!" you shouted over your shoulder.

(Present)

"Hey anyone their?" freed said poking your head. You swated his hand and jogged ahead to Lexus and Evergreen.

"We are halfway?" You asked them. Lexus noded to your question as you pulled out your notepad and pen. "So you use a thunder base moves, ever tried turning into a storm?" you asked.

"No and not bothering to try! Dont you reporters ask any other questions?" he answered.

"Well it's our job so dont complain to me about it. If you dont like my question's tell me something you want me want to put in the paper." I snapped. Evergreen glared at me and Lexus laughed at me.

"How many brothers do you have?" he asked.

"Ten and a annoying guy friend, how come you dont talk to your dad?" I replied.

"None of your bisnuess." He snapped. Evergreen looked like she was about to attack me, which was kind of funny. For most of the trip she said she hates fighting now she want's to hit me.

 **HI reader's fell free to tell about any character's or fight's you want me to add! Also any Idea's for the story please tell me, or just keep reading! Sorry if their to short!**


	14. Chapter 11

I don't own so don't sue me please! **This is my crazy chapter!**

"Hi Readers this is going to be about you "Brother" ok so kind of your past/ info for later chapters.

(Brother's name)

age (currently in time): 16

Dragon: Skyro (wind earth mix)

Food: Gum

Birth place: Unkown

Mom

Age: Unkown

Magic: unkown

food: unknown

Location: unknown

Dad

age: persunmed 50

Magic: unknown

food: pasta

Location:Somewhere east

children: three

Family: Wife, three kids, guild family, brother

Uncle crow

age:45

magic: unknown but has a sword

Food: ice cream

location: West

kids: two nieces and nephew


	15. Chapter 12

I don't own so don't sue me please! **flash back chapter!**

(Y/N pov.)

"Dad whens mom coming back?" we asked. We asked for the tenth time in ten minutes. We where currently following him down a open air market hunting for fresh food for dinner.

"I dont know kid's shes in the hospital." he said. When he looked back at them they where gone. "Well thats just lovely! How did she manage these kid's?"

(Le time skip by Mavis)

"We don't know!" I said to the dragon. She smiled at me before putting her head down on a rock.

"Be pastion my goodness." she said.

"Easy for you." I said.

"Yeah!" my brother agreed.

"One day we might disapeer and you two might have to wait for us." His dragon said.

"But you cant leave us to!" i cried.

"Hes not serious dear." my dragon said glaring at him. Honestly she could be sweet then so mean in a blink of a eye.

(Le time skip to a graveyard :P)

On grave _Here lies a loving mom slash wife and a dad slash husband. rest in peace. ( you and brothers dragon's names)_.

"Do you think their happy?" He asked.

"Yep they loved each other now they are in a good place together." I said.

"Kids it's late! Dont you want to see your mom?" our dad called.

"Bye you two well tell you about our travel's later." we said.

 **sorry short and sad! Please dont hate me! Just explaining some minor things in the past!**


	16. Chapter 13

I don't own so don't sue me please! **flash back chapter!**

(Y/N pov.)

"Dad whens mom coming back?" we asked. We asked for the tenth time in ten minutes. We where currently following him down a open air market hunting for fresh food for dinner.

"I dont know kid's shes in the hospital." he said. When he looked back at them they where gone. "Well thats just lovely! How did she manage these kid's?"

(Le time skip by Mavis)

"We don't know!" I said to the dragon. She smiled at me before putting her head down on a rock.

"Be pastion my goodness." she said.

"Easy for you." I said.

"Yeah!" my brother agreed.

"One day we might disapeer and you two might have to wait for us." His dragon said.

"But you cant leave us to!" i cried.

"Hes not serious dear." my dragon said glaring at him. Honestly she could be sweet then so mean in a blink of a eye.

(Le time skip to a graveyard :P)

On grave _Here lies a loving mom slash wife and a dad slash husband. rest in peace. ( you and brothers dragon's names)_.

"Do you think their happy?" He asked.

"Yep they loved each other now they are in a good place together." I said.

"Kids it's late! Dont you want to see your mom?" our dad called.

"Bye you two well tell you about our travel's later." we said.

 **sorry short and sad! Please dont hate me! Just explaining some minor things in the past!**


	17. sorry

HAPPY NEW YEARS! I have writers block im sorry! :'( Next one might be a special till i figure how to fix the block. Thank you for reading this far in my story it mean a lot to me knowing you like the story.


	18. P

I know I have not updated in a long while so please forgive me.


End file.
